familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrei II Yaroslavich of Vladimir (c1222-1264)
}} Andrei Yaroslavich (c1222-1264) - Grand Prince of Vladimir (1248-1252), Prince of Suzdal (1256 - 1264 ). The son of the Grand Duke Yaroslav Vsevolodovich, the younger brother of Aleksandr Nevsky Biography When, after the victory over the Swedes, Aleksandr Yaroslavich was expelled from Novgorod and the knights of the Livonian Order after having taken Pskov began to approach Novgorod (winter 1240/41), the Novgorodians again asked prince Yaroslav II Vsevolodovich of Vladimir for help. He wanted to send them Andrei, but they asked for Aleksandr. Andrei led the army of Vladimir to Lake Peipsi where the Battle on the Ice took place. In 1247, after the death of their father, Andrei and Aleksandr went to Old Sarai, and from there to Mongolia, to Güyük Khan, who, contrary to Batu Khan's wishes, gave Andrei a jarlig for the reign in Vladimir. On their return to Vladimir two years later, they found that the capital had been seized by their young brother Mikhail Khorobrit. The latter, however, was killed in battle with Lithuanians several months later. In 1250 Andrei married Ustyniya, the daughter of Daniil Romanovich of Halych (being married by Metropolitan Kirill III) and became his ally in opposing the Horde. However, Andrei did not reign for long a long time in Vladimir. In 1251, with the support of Batu's troops, Möngke Khan became a new great khan, A year later, his uncle Svyatoslav, offended by his ousting from Vladimir, went to the Horde to secure the throne for himself. He was followed by Aleksandr, traveled to the Don to Sartaq Khan, the son of Batu Khan, who at that time managed the Volga horde. who blamed Andrey for appropriating a portion of tribute due to the Horde. The khan sent a punitive expedition which defeated Andrei near Pereslavl. Novgorod didn't want to give him shelter, either, so that Andrey had to escape to Kolyvan and then to Sweden., who blamed Andrei for appropriating a portion of tribute due to the Horde. The khan sent a punitive expedition which defeated Andriy near Pereslavl. Novgorod didn't want to give him shelter, either, so that Andrey had to escape to Kolyvan and then to Sweden. . According to the historian Karamzin, Andrei Yaroslavich did not show worthy wisdom, decided to better abandon the throne than to be a tribute to Batu, and secretly fled from Vladimir. The Tatar voevods, who already had already punished him for some disobedience, fought with a small prince's squad under Pereyaslavl . Pleased with the occasion to avenge Russians as rebels, punitive detachments staged a terrible robbery, "took livestock, people," and withdrew with prey. Alexander, who was at that time in the Horde, trying to justify his disobedient brother, with great difficulty, heeded the wrath of the khan. 4 n 1256 Andrey travelled to Sarai to ask pardon for his former infidelity. On his return to Vladimir, he received from Alexander the easternmost lands of Vladimir, including the towns of Nizhny Novgorod and Gorodets on the Volga. After Alexander died in 1263, Andrey aspired to add Vladimir to his possessions, but was thwarted in his designs by his younger brother Yaroslav of Tver. In 1256, Andrei Yaroslavich returned to Russia and was received by Alexander, who reconciled him with the khan and gave Gorodets and Nizhny to the lot , and then, with the permission of the khan, Suzdal . Preserved the news that Andrew after the death of Alexander ( 1263 ) sought legal (in accordance with the lefthand law) of the Grand Duchy, but the Khan Berke preferred his younger brother, Yaroslav . After his death in the next 1264 Gorodetsky prince became Andrei Alexandrovich, son of Nevsky, and Andrei's children left in their possession only Suzdal. Andrei Yaroslavich is the ancestor of the Suzdal (then Nizhny Novgorod, then Shuisk) princes. Of these, Alexander Vasilyevich in 1328 - 1331 and Dmitry Konstantinovich Suzdal in 1359 - 1362 years became for a short time the great princes of Vladimir. From the middle of the XV century, the former princes of Suzdal and Nizhny Novgorod wore the Shuisky name , after the name of the estate. The descendants of Andrei Yaroslavich were Ivan Petrovich Shuisky , Mikhail Vasilyevich Skopin-Shuisky and Tsar Vasily Ivanovich IV Shuisky , who reigned from 1606 to 1610. Descendants * Yuri Andreyevich - Prince of Suzdal (1264-1279) * Mikhail Andreyevich († 1305) - Prince of Suzdal. * Vasili Andreyevich - Prince of Suzdal (until 1309) ** Aleksandr Vasilyevich - Prince of Suzdal (1327-1332) ** Konstantin Vasilyevich - Prince of Suzdal (1309-1355), from 1350 - Prince of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod *** Andrei Konstantinovich - Prince of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod (1355-1365) *** Dimitri Konstantinovich - Prince of Suzdal (1356-1383), Grand Duke of Suzdal-Nizhny Novgorod (1365-1383), Grand Duke of Vladimir (1359-1362) **** Vasily Kirdyapa (about 1350-1403), the prince of Suzdal, the ancestor of the princes Shuisky **** Simeon Dmitrievich , died in 1402 in exile in Vyatka ; the ancestor of the princes of Gorbatykh-Shuisky and Glazaty-Shuisky . *** Boris Konstantinovich - the specific prince of the city, the Grand Duke of Nizhny Novgorod in 1365, 1383-1387 and 1389-1392. Notes 1249 Category:Married in 1250